Eyes of the Ocean
by Meggin Fallohide
Summary: Yep- it is once again another Free Verse poem of mine...based again on the wonderful pair out there, Arwen and Legolas. This brief collection of poems (only 3, don't worry) focuses on how I imagine their first meeting to be. Please R&R!


**Eyes of the Ocean**

{Arwen} & {Legolas}...oooh I soo love that pair! That's probably why I'm so into writing about them now, lol. Here is once again a free verse poem, this time separated by stanzas, in which each one contains a haiku. As we all know, haikus don't ALWAYS have to follow the five, seven, five syllable pattern, they can go off sometimes if they need to (which I will be doing a lot).

This is how I imagine Arwen and Legolas' first meeting. Please read and review, good, bad, and ugly (bad and ugly reviews have to be beneficial though, so explain reason for dislike) reviews welcome! Thanks, Meggin **-This story is EDITED-**

**.::Into the moonlit**

gardens the elf maiden walks

beneath the willows

The world holds its breath

The stars in the sky shimmer

The breeze stills itself

Silently she goes

Her bare feet upon the ground

The night has fallen

She is beautiful

Clad in a shimmering gown

As white as the stars

A tiara of

jewels is upon her head

on her long dark hair

Her ivory skin,

tinted with a rosy pink

her eyes a soft blue

Her slender hands fall

To just one crystal pendant

Hanging round her neck

Tis the Evenstar.

She searches through the night for

her love, her Estel.

She winds her way through

The trees of the Imladris

Her dark hair flying

"Oh, Valar help me,"

She does whisper to herself

Her pale hands trembling

There is a movement

So lithe a figure that blends

Within the willows

In the corner of

Her keen eyes she catches him-

one of elven kin.

In panic she halts

She then searches through the trees

"Estel?" she calls out.

The dark shadow moves

she catches a gold shimmer

bathed in the moonlight

"Who are you?" she cries.

Her voice is smothered by a

gargantuan gale

The culprit steps forth

And Arwen Undomiel

gasps, her breath taken

She did now know him

Nor did she notice for he

was silent as wind

Tall and quite slender

On his head cascades spun gold

In his hand a bow

Clad in a white robe

And what enchants Arwen most:

His eyes of the ocean

Swirling with mystery

hidden fears, and compassion

The deepest blue within

"_Elo_," she whispers.

The blond elf bows perfectly.

"Undomiel," he breathes.

"You know me by name,"

she answers, "but I know not

who you are."

He pauses for a

moment, then gently answers,

"Legolas Greenleaf."

They stare at each other

Until this queer elf mumbles,

"Son of Thranduil."

"I knew you were not

of my Father's house," Arwen

begins thoughtfully.

"I am from Mirkwood

and I have come to travel

with the Fellowship."

Arwen gasps again:

This elf was endangering

his life for the Quest.

"I wish you good luck,"

she answers, her voice shaking,

"It's hard for all of us."

The elf softly sighs,

And for a moment his cool

façade fades slowly

And at that moment

Arwen truly admired

Legolas Greenleaf.

She so admired

the iron expression on

his fair elven face

Yet his emotions

in his gentle dark blue eyes

gave everything away.

"Please do not worry,"

Arwen adds reassuringly.

"You all are in my heart."

An unreadable

expression passes over

and clouds his dark eyes

"Thank you, my Lady.

I have eight other companions-

we shall stay very close."

Arwen's hand falls to

Her glowing crystal pendant

and she lifts her eyes to him

Legolas stares back

at her fair face curiously

his soft gaze steady

And both of the elves

at that moment connected

and a longing pierced Arwen's heart.

"I must be going,"

Legolas mutters hastily,

and he turns to leave.

"Please...wait!" Arwen pleads,

and she places a cool hand

gently on his arm.

The elf's muscles tense

as he halts quickly in his

desperate footsteps

Her touch is warm and

inviting. He turns around

to look her in the eye.

"Arwen," he murmurs

Her name escalates from his

mouth; it rings with compassion.

"What do you want of

me?" he asks her, searching her

gentle, tear filled eyes.

"I am merely an

elf, a lone prince from Mirkwood-

what could the Evenstar want?"

"I want you not to leave,"

Arwen pleads, desperation

clearly in her voice.

Arwen only meant

at that moment; Legolas

thought it was for the Quest.

His blue eyes twinkles,

And he laughs genuinely.

"Lady, you know I must."

Her grip is released.

"You will stay after the Quest

is finished?" she asks.

"For a little while.

Tell me...why do you plead so when your

heart is already taken?"

His cool gaze lingers

at the pendant hanging round

her pale, slender neck.

"Aragorn?" she asks,

as her voice shakes nervously.

She tears her gaze from him.

"I know," he whispers.

_I know you love him, and I_

_can't have you_, he thinks.

They stand in awkward

silence. The moon shines down on

them; the stars are veiled.

"Lady, I must go."

The blond elf breaks the silence,

and he turns and leaves.

That beautiful elf

left as quickly and quietly

as he had first come.

Arwen finds her love

and gives her immortality

that very same night.

**.::The sun rises in the East**

and the fair elf maiden wakes

at morning's first light

As she walks outside

she sees a familiar sight:

the blond elf from last night.

Clad clearly for hunting-

A bow there was, and two twin

elven blades at his side.

Arwen loses her breath

as she sees his still figure,

praising the sun's rays.

But he feels her presence

and his closed eyes fly open,

and their gazes meet.

Remembrance flashes

The sea billows in his eyes

remember last night.

**.::Arwen Evenstar**

soon meets the congregation

gathered before departure

She dearly takes time

to gently farewell each member

before the great task

The hobbits go first,

All four meet her warm embrace,

then the dwarf's turn comes.

Boromir kisses her

gently on the cheek, then

afterwards, Aragorn.

Elessar, her love-

He captures her lips

in a compassionate kiss

"Aragorn," she cries.

"Please, do hurry, I shall miss

you while you are gone."

Finally Arwen

confronts Legolas Greenleaf

with a longing in her soul

Arwen stares at him

and breathes deeply, waiting for

his farewell action

The angry waves crash

inside those blue eyes of his

as he meets her stare.

So tentatively

He gently cups her fair cheek

and caresses it.

Arwen bites her lip,

and painfully she follows

the very same suit

And the Fellowship

secretly marveled at this

eyeing the two elves

locked in their own world,

under a trance, as each hand

touched the other's face.

Arwen's pale hand drifts

to the sensitive climax

of Legolas' ear.

"We will meet again,

fair lady," Legolas whispers

just under his breath.

No other but Arwen caught

his words.

And so then the

nine companions depart, and

a lonely fragrance lingers.

Into the sun bathed

gardens the elf maiden walks

beneath the willows

On her mind is her

Aragorn, how she misses

him so terribly.

But there is one other.

Arwen does not forget

the striking blond elf with the

eyes of the ocean.


End file.
